ryans_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Tyler
Rose Tyler was a companion to the Doctor and the daughter of Jackie and Pete Tyler. Time With the Doctor When the Doctor first met her in 2005, Rose was a nineteen-year-old living on a London council estate who had left school with little educational achievement. Emotionally shaped by living with a single mother and stories about a father whom she never knew, Rose seemed destined for a life as a retail worker. Instead, the Doctor blew up her workplace and they began traveling together soon afterwards. She helped the Doctor work through some of the pain he had as the sole survivor of the Last Great Time War. When she met the Doctor, she was the girlfriend of Mickey Smith, but that relationship immediately began to decay after she started travelling in the TARDIS. As Mickey himself noted, she transferred her romantic attention to the Doctor. A major facet of her travels in the TARDIS was her assuming the identity of the "Bad Wolf". In order to get back to the Doctor, after he sent her and the TARDIS together to protect them from a Dalek attack, she was forced to stare into the heart of the TARDIS, which enfolded her in Time Vortex energy and turned her into a new and seemingly omnipotent being that could rescue the Doctor. She also caused a temporal paradox by leaving herself a trail of clues throughout history, she was able to recognize, leading her back. But it also nearly killed her. The Ninth Doctor absorbed the Time Vortex energy and transferred it back to the TARDIS — triggering a regeneration. She thus became one of three companions to be the proximate cause of the Doctor's regeneration. The end of her time with the Doctor came after she was pulled into a parallel universe during the Battle of Canary Wharf, where she became stuck, as travel between universes had become impossible after the death of the Time Lords. She spent years trying to find a way back to the Doctor. She found one, and returned to her original universe in time to help Donna Noble after the Doctor died in the Thames. She visited Donna a whole lot, but when Donna refused to go back in time and save the universe, Rose went back to Pete's World. She remained in Pete's World with her mother, brother, stepfather, and Mickey. She never saw the Doctor again. Time After the Doctor Rose Tyler was convincing Donna that turning right on Little Sutton Street was the wrong one. She first visited Donna on Christmas Day in 2007. She reminded her about the Doctor and his importance. Over time, she convinced Donna that the universe was going to collapse if the Doctor wasn't there to save it. Donna accepted this information and wanted to do something about it. Rose told her that she might have to die in order to succeed. In 2009, Rose finally convinced Donna enough to take her on a time-traveling trip to make her past self turn left on Chiswick High Road. Rose had constructed a crude time machine using the Doctor's TARDIS and sent her back in time to June 25, 2007. However, Donna realized that she only had four minutes to go before her past self was due to turn on Little Sutton Street. She was a quarter mile away, and as she didn't have the world record for running a quarter mile in four minutes, she realized she had to die. So she ran in front of a truck, causing an accident. She soon died, with Rose Tyler whispering "Bad Wolf" in her ear. This timeline was erased by Georgetta Mancy, and the dimension with the Larson School District was the dominant one. In 2012, Rose dimension jumped back to the universe in which she was born in- but in the Turn-Right dimension. She met up with Felicity a few times. Death In 2017, a psychopath switched bodies with her and killed Rose shortly afterward. Category:People Category:Companions of the Doctor Category:Tyler family members